persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferdinand Alpacio
Ferdinand Alpacio Ferdinand Alpacio was a male general who served as an overseer in Sicily in the name of ISNI. Origins Ferdinand was born in the Alpacio family, a minor family which ran a small business in Sicily while being under the rule of King Marco Numerius of Italy. Ferdinand went to the basic schools and wasn't the most motivated student. He rather hung out with some friends of his and participated in small gangs. Ferdinand was very manipulative and quickly became experienced in doing criminal activities. As he reached the age of 23, he already built up a criminal cartel in the South-West of Sicily, where there was almost no military or law enforcement present. The Italian Civil War Greece and Piedmont both denounced the Kingdom Of Italy, which caused tensions to rise up. Soldiers who were stationed in Sicily were repositioned to the front lines, leaving Sicily in the hands of the many cartels. The Italian Armies mobilized themselves to the islands of Italian owned Greek land, while U.S and French ships were being prepared to leave aswell. In an unexpected turn of events, France and Canada left NAPO, leaving Italy alone with the U.S. The NAPO soldiers who were deployed on Italian soil to uphold the fascist riots left, and without any form of law enforcement or military presence, the fascist sympathizers began a civil war. Fall of Italy In a small amount of time, Italy had fell under the destruction and chaos that the fascist sympathizers had orchestrated. As the Italian governement had collapsed, the Italian King had withdrawn to the Sicilian Royal Palace, which brought war to Sicily. Ferdinand managed to stay under the radar with his cartel, avoiding any combat. The other cartels who didn't want to give up any ground fought, which lead to the termination of many other rival cartels. The Sicilian Palace was finally breached, and the King was kidnapped. The last remaints of an organized command structure crumbled, while ItalianMilitary Generals were all trying to get to power. The war with Greece was lost aswell, and Pope Liberus surrendered to the Greek and Piedmontese. Sicily was given to Piedmont and the Piedmontese Army fought against the fascist sympathizers and remaining cartels. After a bloody and dreadful conflict, the Piedmontese army was succesful in its siege, and had control over Sicily. However, not much was left after the war, most cities were burnt to the ground and the population was decimated. The strict Piedmontese military regime did not help Sicily either, as any disrespect resulted in death. Under new control Ferdinand saw his chance of power, he had the relations with the local citizens and was experienced in several military aspects. He quickly persuaded the Piedmontese rulers that he would be a fitting overseer for Sicily, and would remain loyal to Piedmontese regime. As the rulers saw his influence, they agreed and made him the overseer of Sicily. In the underworld Ferdinand had minor problems aswell, and put him in a very powerful position. From a public side of view, Ferdinand was a charismatic and kind leader for the Sicilians, but on the other side he was a crimelord with little empathy to who stood in his way. The rich and wealthy would have to pay taxes for them to make any profit or do illegal activities, if they wouldn't pay, they would be killed. Genoa and Piedmont both merged, forming ISNI. The ISNI regime was much more flexible, which gave Ferdinand even more power. Rebellion Ferdinand had no problem in now allying with ISNI, as this was much better for him. The Piedmontese however thought otherwise, and wanted to be the ruler once again. They proclaimed an Italian Emperor and rebelled against ISNI. Piedmont saw Sicily as an infested state, which must be cleaned up. Naturally, Ferdinand did not want to lose his power and sided with ISNI. The Piedmontese were much stronger than anticipated though, and they broke through Genoa, killing ISNI's King. The remaining Genoan government surrendered and became oppressed by the Piedmontese. Now they pointed their guns at Sicily and began a full-scale invasion. Ferdinand defended Sicily with all its power, but they were with too much and were too strong. Ironically, Ferdinand retreated back to the Sicilian Royal Palace, where he was killed by invading Piedmontese soldiers. Once again, Sicily had fallen into chaos and destructions due to Ferdinand's death, and Piedmont massacred the Sicilian population., bringing an end to Ferdinand's story.. . Category:Ferdinand Alpacio Category:Italy